The Wardens luck
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Amelia Cousland had known Cailan all her life and with the blight coming she worries for his well being, but now she must deal with the betrayal of her father's most trusted friend Arl Rendon Howe.
1. Chapter 1

A Swaying decision of the heart

Chapter 1: A group of friends

I had heard rumors of a battle going on in Ostagar while watching my father gathering his men to march there I closed my eyes and thought of Cailan he was my best friend and I did not wish to see him dead I rose from the railing of the balcony I was on and went inside and into the main hall and was greeted by my father Teryn Bryce Cousland. I knew it be at least more then a few more weeks til they had to leave, but it still worried me.

"Pup what is wrong?" Bryce said placing a concerned hand on my shoulder I looked up to see his face and saw worry lines there that shouldn't have been there.

"I'm fine Dad nothing to worry about just deep in thought." I answered with an unwavering smile

"By the way Pup the Howe's with be coming to visit would you like that I heard Nathaniel will be with them until he has to leave for the free marches" he said with a smile of his own

I silently grimaced at the thought Nathaniel was Fergus's best friend not mine Delilah I was close to, but Thomas annoyed me to no end "when will they be here?" I asked trying not to sound frustrated.

"soon Pup" he answered I sighed when I heard footsteps heading this way it was no other then Fergus.

"I heard the Howe's are coming?" Fergus announced eagerly I smirked at that

"Yes and Nathaniel is accompanying them for a short time until he leaves for Free Marches" I said knowingly, however, Fergus noticed something about me in my eyes something missing.

"Is something the matter Amelia?" he asked concerned as well as raising an eyebrow.

I groaned before turning to my brother "Nothing is wrong I just feel like hearing Nathaniel talk about himself." I said crossing my arms in a huff. Fergus laughed warmly and patted my arm brotherly.

"It's Nathaniel, but Thomas would like to see you I assume when he get's here." he replied

"Tell Thomas I am not here!" I said leaving when I heard the front doors open.

Fergus watched me go with a quzical look and then turned to his father "She must be concerned for the King" Fergus said towards father quietly.

"That has me worried Fergus" Bryce replied turning his attention on Howe's.

* * *

Hara stood proudly at her feast talking with one of the nobles there until they were summoned eslewhere. Her eyes scanned the room and they laid on Gorim and a small smile reached her lips she also saw the Grey Warden there too and she raised an eyebrow at that and went to her father to ask why.

"Father I was curious as why the Grey Warden are here?" she asked pointing her thumb to Duncan. Her father chuckled and beckoned her to stand next to him.

"They are here to go to the deep roads tomorrow to find signs of something they would not really tell me, but to find out the darkspawn are up to." he answered with a concern furrow of his brows and that made her worry they were to go to the deep roads tomorrow in her honor of becoming a commander.

"will they be coming with us to our family's Thaig?" she questioned lightly

"Ancestor's no only accompany us for a little while they have their own thing to worry about" he replied patting her back gently.

"alright I'll go back to mingling with people " she said with a small chuckle and walking away towards Gorim.

"My lady is something the matter?" Gorim asked taking his stance.

"no nothing is wrong Gorim just wanted to talk is that a crime?" she asked teasingly

"No I guess not" he replied with a small laugh, but remaining in stance.

Hara giggled and patted him on the shoulder and looked about she really hated gatherings like this she wouldn't mind it in the provings then she would have something to do, however, with the Grey Wardens being here made her nervous, but was reassured by her father that they had no interest in recruiting and she wondered why they needed to be in the deep roads to begin with.

She was walking out of the room her mind not only on the Grey Wardens, but on her brothers Bhelen said Trian was planning something, but in her heart her younger brother was the one to be suspicious about and not her oldest. She heard Gorim follow her expectedly and she smiled at least one good thing came out from today and that was him.

* * *

Kelaos sat in the cafeteria with Jowan the two of them chatting away with a few other mages Jowan watched Kelaos stuff his face with food. "how can you eat like that?" Jowan asked raising a brow.

"huh? Oh! I just can. So tell me Jowan you said you had found a lady friend who?" Kelaos asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Jowan's cheeks went pink and Kelaos laughed good heartedly.

"I won't tell you not right now, but I heard your going to go through your harrowing sometime?" he said taking a bite of his biscuit.

"Eh. What's new?" Kelaos said with a shrug of his shoulders and taking a drink of his water. Kelaos felt really indifferent about the whole thing he thought Jowan deserved to do the Harrowing over himself, but he wasn't sure though now sure Jowan was his friend, however, something bothered him about Jowan he couldn't pinpoint.

"Did you hear Anders is in solitary confinement for escaping again" Another mage told them while he sat down next to them to eat Kelaos blinked.

"Again will when he ever learn?" Kelaos said with a heavy sigh.

"There is no escaping the tower " Jowan said, but Kelaos saw a sign of disappoint cross Jowan face and he was wondering about that. Jowan had picked up his plate and walked off Kelaos watching him concerned. Something was bothering him and Kelaos wondered why.

* * *

A/n: hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: is this really happening.

Hara stood in the deep roads facing the Mercenaries that were front of her she wondered how did they get in only the Aeducan had the key which only meant one thing one of her brothers betrayed them. She fought through them and reached her destination grabbed the shield and headed back to regroup with her older brother. When she got there and saw Trian on the ground her whole body shooked with grief and ran to him.

"Gorim! do you have any bandages? Something!" she shouted at him he rushed to her side and he indeed found bandages and some health poultices he handed her the bandages and left some to tend to Trian second. Hara held her brother after bandaging his wounds her tears running down her cheeks, but anger was rolling around in her eyes for Bhelen. Shortly after she saw him with their father and Harrowmont questions dancing in their eyes and she knew they wanted answers. "Father this isn't want it looks like I swear! " she announced

"then what is it?" he asked wanting to believe, but the evidence was clear in front of him, but before Hara could speak Bhelen did first.

"I heard rumors that she was going to kill Trian today because she feared that he was going to take her spot from her. She killed him in cold blood!" Bhelen said pointing an accusing finger in Hara direction.

"I never wanted the throne nor was he jealous of me I didn't do this!" she pleaded looking into her father eyes hoping he would believe her.

He didn't know what to think and was about to say something when Bhelen interrupted "She is trying to tell you this to decieve her and denying what she had done." he said pointing his accusing finger at Hara.

"Enough!" Endrin shouted exhausted and emotionally drained "guards take her and Gorim back to Orzammar to be tried I can't help you with this Hara cause I honestly don't know what to think as of right now" he finished sitting down next to Trian unconscious body. Hara was heart-broken her own father didn't believe her words of innocence. She looked back seeing if her father would change his mind and listen to what she had to say, but he did not and it devastated her into tears. Now she was to be trialed for a crime she didn't commit and Gorim was to suffer too and she took a hoping glance in his direction his face was so angry she knew it was over the fact they didn't believe in her words.

* * *

Kelaos groaned inwardly tomorrow was his Harrowing and for some reason he wanted to block out all thoughts of Jowan's annoying prattle even though it was better then Anders half-witted jokes. He needed his sleep for tomorrow and yet couldn't sleep not because of Jowan prattle, but he was nervous about the Harrowing.

"Jowan as much as I like to hear you bickering about when you're going to get The Harrowing, but I really need sleep for tomorrow and hearing about it from you is making me have second thoughts." Kelaos sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry Kelaos it's just that you're so lucky to go through I just thought I would too...huh oh hey Anders they let you out early?" Jowan said blinking his eyes Kelaos groaned Anders was a fellow Ferelden Mage, but he had already passed his Harrowing.

"Uh yea even though they've released me I just can't stay here." he replied sitting on top a chest close by Kelaos sat up irritated and was about to say something when Jowan did first.

"Kelaos is about to go through his Harrowing any hints for him?" he asked looking hopeful

"Can't say I'm sorry, but mages who go through their Harrowing can't tell it's all hush hush " Anders said placing a finger to his lips he stood up and patted Kelaos on the shoulder "Good luck tomorrow you'll need it " he finished and walked out.

Kelaos turned to Jowan " you knew he wouldn't tell" he said Jowan face looked disappointed and Kelaos made a face and Jowan saw it and couldn't help, but burst into laughter.

"Ok ok I get it I'll try not to think about it good luck Kelaos you need rest and I'm sorry I've kept you from it" he said walking to his own bed. Kelaos leaned back onto the pillows of his bed and tucked his arms behind his head now that the nerves had settle he was more excited about doing the Harrowing then nervous tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Amelia had once again hid in the one room that Thomas Howe couldn't find her at and she sighed deeply at her discomfort and pulled her knees up to her chest Fergus was no where to be found to keep her occupied and even though they said Nathaniel was coming Arl Rendon Howe had said that he couldn't make it for he had to leave for the free marches a year ago or so, but her mind didn't linger on him it was Cailan that she was worried about most of all. Her heart was in discomfort and greatly sadden she couldn't help, but wonder if he had fallen into battle already, but thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her father shouting for her and she hoped that Thomas Howe was no where near her father.

She left her hiding spot and found her father near the main room of the castle talking happily after shouting for her once he turned when he heard her footsteps enter the great hall. "Pup where have you been?" he asked concerned and her heart dropped a few inches in sadness.

"about" she replied finding the bench and sitting down.

Rendon Howe looked concerned, but Amelia had highly doubted it there was just something about him that set her at unease and it wasn't the fact that Cailan was at war with the Darkspawn. She stood up and headed for the door when Bryce stopped her " Do behave yourself around Thomas Pup" he stated and she walked out in a huff. Why can't father realize that Thomas Howe was nothing, but annoying little boy who had nothing, but an infatuation with her and nothing more.

When she walked out of the room she ran into Fergus who was with Oren " Aunt Amelia Daddy is going to show me a Swerd!" the little boy said in his excitement she smiled at him and patted his head.

"You should come with us Amelia it'll probably get you out of that mood you've been in all day" Fergus commented she looked to her brother.

"Alright you're on!" she exclaimed a grin gracing her lips and walking to the courtyard Fergus had a grin on his face as well, but one filled with dread.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone Sorry for this long update have had writer's block for a long time hope you enjoy and review :D


End file.
